


Burning

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Off-screen Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: It was dark. There was fire. And God, and Hell, and Hades, there was fire.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted "Garcy + Bridal Carry"

It was dark. There was fire. And God, and Hell, and Hades, there was fire. All Lucy knew was burning. Lucy once thought that her worst fear was drowning because that was what she knew. She knew getting sucked under the water, the air disappearing. She knew water in her lungs. She knew drowning. Burning was something else. 

Lucy could have recited the dictionary definition of the word. Aflame. On fire. The definition did not account for the being, for the sensation of it happening. The definition did not account for the way the skin tingled, how all one wanted to do was escape, how the skin was drawn to the flame like a moth. Burning was too soft a word for the pain. 

Lucy was trapped under debris in a burning building, and once she was trapped and dying, and hell, did this hurt. She choked on the acrid smoke rather than the water, but the dying, the claustrophobia, was all the same. She wanted it to be over because damn was the act of dying hard. Would that she were only already dead. 

She could not see who it was who grabbed her from the fire, but she did not care. She was going to be rescued. For a moment, she hated whoever it was who rescued her. She didn’t want to escape. Everything was so, so much, so overwhelming. She had no one. Just about everyone she had ever loved had either betrayed her or was dead. Ethan was just the latest. Why did she have to keep going? The rest of the team, the ones remaining could take out Rittenhouse without her. 

She cried out, pushing against the person holding her. It was when he crooned at her that she realized it was Flynn holding her. The words he said weren’t English, and Lucy could not understand them. She didn’t need to. There was no way they were platitudes of any kind. If this was Flynn, then he was not telling her lies. She could not get words out of her throat. She couldn’t get words out to tell him to leave her, that she wasn’t worth it. 

Then they were out of the building. The heat vanished, and so did the smoke. She could breathe again. It was raw, and breathing still hurt so much. She felt like she was still choking on the smoke. Her skin still felt like it burning. Flynn held her to his chest bridal style, but the heat of his body hurt her burns. He was her fire now. She whimpered pitifully against his chest. He tightened his grip on her and nuzzled her forehead. 

“Garcia,” Lucy managed to mumble. “Garcia.”

“Lucy,” he whispered back. “Lucy, please. Stay with me.” 

Flynn picked up his pace. Lucy had no idea what he was trying to do, where he was taking them. Lucy was still crying. And everything still hurt. Lucy wanted all of it to stop. With the strength in her arm, she reached up and cupped his cheek. His stubble stung against her sensitive skin. “Please,” she hissed.

He carried her outside the building and into the cool night. Lucy breathed out in relief at the frigid air. She shivered, but it was a balm on her burns. Lucy blinked a couple of times, only now realizing how much the smoke from the building had hurt her eyes. Her eyes still stung, but she focused her gaze on her savior. 

He knelt down once they were at a safe distance, but he did not let her go from his arms. He rocked her gently as he cradled her. “Lucy, are you there?” he whispered, as though he were afraid of a response. Lucy whimpered. She felt him sigh in relief against her. “Lucy,” he whispered again, his accent as thick as she had ever heard it, “Lucy. Thank God you’re alive. I — Lucy. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Lucy whimpered again. She wanted to lean into him. She was needed? Wanted? It sure had not felt that way recently. And hell, did she want it. It hardly felt real to her, the idea that she mattered anymore. But if she were, then she was going to cling to it. Cling to the person who needed her most. 

She didn’t know what else she could do but cling to him. Deep inside, she was still burning, but it was her heart that was bubbling, becoming far too raw to stand. She grabbed the fabric of Flynn’s turtleneck. “I’m here.”

A tear dripped from his chin to Lucy’s arm. It stung, but part of Lucy couldn’t mind it, not when it meant he cared for her. Part of her still resented Flynn for rescuing her because that would have been easier. It would have hurt less. She missed feeling wanted, and she hated herself for his grief making her feel honestly warm. 

Flynn took a deep breath. “It will be okay, srce. We still have each other. We’ll keep fighting. We’ll get him back. So long as we’re here, we can keep fighting.” 

Hesitantly, Lucy offered him a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me over on tumblr @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse
> 
> your feedback makes me swoon. i love all of you <3


End file.
